


Ночное такси

by mnogabukv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Уже полпервого, можно сказать что утра. Члены Дисциплинарного комитета разошлись, но Кея проверяет здание школы после ремонта





	Ночное такси

Уже полпервого можно сказать утра .  
Все, даже члены Дисциплинарного Комитета разошлись по домам, один только Глава Комитета Железный Хибари придирчиво проводит осмотр отстроенных после очередной битвы помещений школы.  
Хочет еще раз удостовериться, что нигде ничего не прорвет, не лопнет, не обвалится. Сколько разрушений повидала его любимая Намимори!  
\- Ты зачем пришел, - не оборачиваясь цедит Хибари, потому что у него опыт и практика знатока кобудо, а у Дробящего Мустанга комплекс потребности защищать и грация и невезучесть мистера Бина.  
\- Я приехал, - Мустанг хватается за стенку, чтобы не упасть, зацепившись внезапно за свою собственную ногу, и в этом месте, где он касается рукой, предсказуемо осыпается краска.  
Каваллоне виновато пожимает плечами, а Хибари недовольно нахмурив брови что-то решает.  
\- Стой здесь, - приказывает он своему «наставнику» и исчезает в направлении своего кабинета.  
Через 10 минут возвращается с небольшим портфелем и аккуратно буксирует ночного визитера к выходу.  
Возле подъездной дорожки мигает подсветкой ночное такси и Хибари вместо того, чтобы закрыть дверь за нырнувшим на заднее сиденье Каваллоне, усаживается впереди, рядом с водителем.  
\- Едем туда-то, - Хибари называет незнакомый адрес, потому что Каваллоне выучил местонахождение дома Кеи просто на всякий случай, через несколько поворотов такси останавливается и Кея выходит.  
\- Пять минут, - бросает он водителю , не глядя на кивающего головой Мустанга.  
Спустя четыре минуты и 45 секунд (Дино с водителем замечают мигание счетчика) Хибари появляется возле машины.  
\- Куда едем? – задает риторический вопрос Дино. Он договаривается с водителем, чтобы тот слушался указаний невозмутимого брюнета.  
Хибари называет другой адрес, шофер кивает на табличку с ночными тарифами, но Каваллоне успокаивающе похлопывает того по плечу.  
\- Все в порядке, - и ловит внимательный взгляд Кеи.  
Они едут совсем в противоположном направлении от района, где живет Хибари, тот невозмутимо перебирает документы в папке.  
Он исчезает в подъезде многоэтажки, они с водителем выкуривают на двоих сигарету, он называет очередную улицу и Дино вдруг замечает, что Кея даже не предупреждает о своем визите по телефону. «Может пора начинать ловить трупы, вылетающие из окна…»– вспоминается кино, соответствующее данной обстановке . Он пытается предложить свою помощь, но Кея презрительно хмыкает и отворачивается, глядя в окно.  
Дино слегка жарковато в его неизменной куртке, уже половина четвертого и он не сразу соображает, когда чьи-то жесткие пальцы вытягивают его на свежий воздух. Дино мычит и хочет в теплый салон, а ночью в Намимори прохладно.  
\- Вылезай, Конь, если не собираешься ночевать в таксопарке.  
Дино окончательно просыпается и протягивает водителю положенную сумму и не слушая возражений, кладет несколько купюр «сверху» , «на чай». То, что они находятся перед домом Хибари, он замечает только когда такси уже развернулось и отъехало.  
\- Я тебе не помешаю? - глупый вопрос, Дино и сам все понимает.- Тебе же утром в школу…  
Кея оглядывает его еще внимательнее и ошеломляет признанием:  
\- Сегодня я могу взять выходной. Все дела я уже передал своим заместителям.  
Дино понимает, что что-то случилось , пока он дрых на заднем сидении, что-то важное, может падение курса валют, а может принятие нового закона об образовательных учреждениях. Он так и спрашивает, страшась услышать нечто ужасное.  
\- Каникулы, - коротко отвечает Кея. – Никого не будет целую неделю.   
И усмехается, глядя на смутившегося Каваллоне:  
\- А на свой дом, я только что оформил страховку …  
«Надо было застраховать еще свою задницу» - мог бы подумать про себя Хибари, но он сдержался.  
Он же не хотел стать причиной очередного мирового банковского кризиса. 

 

2012


End file.
